


Name Your Port

by castielslovesong



Series: A Pirates Life For Us [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Good bro sammy, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielslovesong/pseuds/castielslovesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Howdy all (: Is this longer? I hope sooooo :)</p><p>Thank you for reading!</p><p>I do not own the thingy Tortuga, thank Disney for that one.</p><p>I hope you like. Please, leave feedback, even if it's to tell me you hate this :3</p>
    </blockquote>





	Name Your Port

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy all (: Is this longer? I hope sooooo :)
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I do not own the thingy Tortuga, thank Disney for that one.
> 
> I hope you like. Please, leave feedback, even if it's to tell me you hate this :3

From behind him, Dean could hear the heavy footfall of his moose of a brother; of course Sam chooses now to be worried about him. Not that he needs to be worried... _We’re completely fine right?_

**_Right._ **

_That’s what I thought._

And now he is conversing with himself in his own head. Stopping, he turned, rubbing his finger against his forehead at the pulsing sensation inside his brain.

In the distance, the fire was but a faint glow. He sighed.

“Dean, we need to talk about this.”

Half-heartedly, his eyes rose to meet his brothers and he threw in an exaggerated eye roll just to sweeten the deal.

“I’m fine Sammy, don’t know what’s got your panties in a twist.”

Dean’s knees buckled down; he fell on the sand, a grunt escaping him as he stared out at the sea. Calmly, the waves lapped at the side of the beach, clawing their way back and rushing forward. It eased Dean to watch.

Huffing a disbelieving laugh, Sam joined his brother’s side. “It’s been 2 months since the anniversary of Dad’s death, we just got hit by cannon fire and you’ve adopted a Novak! Forgive me; you don’t seem all that fine.”

“I’m dealin’ with it ok Sammy. And you’ve met Cas, he’s... He’s great.” Something cut through his thoughts then. A whole new tangent. Cas’ unnaturally blue eyes. The scruff that grazed the skin on his chin. Hair that looks like it is permanently windswept. _Shit I should not be thinking about Cas like... That._

**_We interested in him like that?_ **

_His voice is pretty sexy._

**_What the fuck dude. Snap back, Sammy’s right there._ **

“Dean?” Sam’s hand reached out to touch his shoulder. Nothing resolves sexual tension like a cock blocking moose.

“Huh?”

“You like him don’t you?”

He scoffed. “No, Sammy. I just think... He took the fall for us. Literally. And well, he might have information that we can use.”

“I agree.”

Incredulously, Dean turned to his brother. “You do?”

“Dean, you’re the Captain. Dad gave the Impala to you remember.” A moment passed where awkward memories tried to rise. Both brothers squished them back down. “I trust you Dean, plus this could actually help us track down Azazel and... Alastair.”

“I know, Sam, but you’re the smart one. I’m just glad to have your backing on this one.”

Shaking his head, Sam lightly patted his brother’s shoulder. “You’re the best damn Captain in the oceans Dean, better than Dad. And don’t look at me like that.” The frown fell from Dean’s face. “What if... What if we could gather up the rest of the ‘fallen’?” Sam was on his feet now, pulling his brother up vigorously. “Gabriel! Anna, we offer salvage to those on Heaven’s side.”

Erratically, Sam picked up the pace, leaving Dean for a second before he ran to catch up.

“Well when you say it like that Samantha, you make it sound so easy.” He sassed, watching uneasily as the flames grew closer. A smirk crossed his face at the slumping figures in the sand. His crew had celebrated; like the champs they were, had passed out prior to him joining them. Not that he was going to join them.

The sun was just starting to peak over the sea. Darkness from the night became blighted by the meagre rays of the morning sun. He narrowed his eyes.

“We need to set sail soon, if we are going to track down the wayward sailors.”  
“You got it Dean.”

Clapping his hands loudly, a few of the bodies shuddered back into life.

“Argh, that was cruel even for you. Jerk.” Sam grinned, putting out the dwindling fire.

“Bitch. Alright fuck ups and ugly mugs, up and at ‘em.” In the cool dawn air, Dean’s voice boomed across the beach. Softly, he began to hum to himself, an old tune that was one of his favourites.

_And she’s buying the stairway to heaven._

**_Where’s Cas at, you need to erhm... Talk to him. About important, totally job related stuff._ **

“Hello Dean.” He did not jump. He is a trained fighter, so he drew his sword and spun round. Cas’ voice was groggy and in his morning stupor, he blinked at the slight glint of sword, but missed it entirely as Dean slid it back into place.

“Hey Cas... Can I um... Talk to you, on deck.”

That perked him up.

“Of course.”

So what if Dean made him go up first, it’s not like he was checking out the dudes ass while he climbed the wooden ladder.

**_Complete lie. Really fine ass north._ **

_We need to stop putting off the shit we have going on in here by thinking about Cas. Not cool._

“Son of a bitch.” Muttering, Dean mentally slapped his brain for suffocating good thoughts with _those._

Once on deck, he shuffled Cas into his personal quarters. _Block all sexy thoughts._

“It’s too crowded below, in the crews sleeping area. So erhm...” He implied, insufficiently to his bed which was at the opposite room to his desk and maps.

**_Wow, you really need to work on your communication skills._ **

_Thanks Missouri I didn’t know you were up here too._

**_You watch your tongue boy._ **

“I don’t really sleep so, you can take the bed.” Finishing his sentence, he finally felt a weight drop. It was like talking to his first crush all over again.

“I wouldn’t want to impose.”

Cas looked beyond awkward. His clothes were ripped and his hair plastered down his face; he was flicking between Dean and the bed like it was some kind of joke.

“S’nothing Cas.” _Aim for reassuring Winchester_. “We can get you new clothes and tatted up when we get to port.”

The ~~adorable~~ ever serious expression Cas pulled off with his own series of head tilt No. 4 ‘what the fuck you smoking?’ was staring right back at him. Damn, Dean had never floated in oceans like Cas’ eyes. “Where will that be?”

Dean had been fiddling with a knife, subtly checking Cas out. At his question, he abruptly turned on his heel and launched the knife at the map that covered the whole of his wall. It landed, among other hole shape marks, directly on a point on the map. Impressed and intrigued, Cas went straight to it. Gingerly, Cas’ fingers brushed over the punctures in the map; they came to rest at the edge of the blade.

“Tortuga.” He whispered.  

“Aye, Tortuga.”

Leaving Cas in his room, he exhaled a deep breath and went to check his crew were prepared.

“You got the guitar, Sammy.”

His brother raised it over his head as he walked past to complete some other task.

“Jo!” Dean shouted up to the helm.

“Aye Cap'n?” She called back.

“Set sail for Tortuga.”

For the last time possibly forever, Dean regarded the stretch of beach that almost cost him his ship and gained him a new member of his crew. He looked the other way, straining into glare he smiled.

 _Got you now you evil son of a bitch._  

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so I'm regretably back at school tomorrow. Sigh. 
> 
> I hope to update every Saturday or every other Saturday, so please stick around :3
> 
> Ok so I was wondering if you guys would be interested if I made it Sabriel (Sam/Gabe)? i don't know whether no comments is good or bad so please, let me know!


End file.
